Mill Creek Entertainment
Mill Creek Entertainment '''is a low-budget home video distributor based in the United States founded in 2001, and are currently the main home media distributor for a majority of the DHX Cookie Jar catalog, including DIC material. Releases These will only include releases having DIC material. Any Cookie Jar material seen on the Multipacks and Compilations won't be shown here) Single-Disc Sets *Horseland - The Greatest Stable Ever! (July 27, 2010) *Super Duper Sumos - They've got Guts! (July 27, 2010) *The Best of COPS (February 15, 2011) *Sabrina, The Animated Series - A Touch of Magic! (February 15, 2011) *The Best of The Get Along Gang (July 19, 2011) *Heathcliff: King Of The Beasts (February 21, 2012) *The Best of Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors (February 21, 2012) *The Best of COPS 2 (February 21, 2012) *The Best of Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (February 21, 2012) *Gadget Boy's Adventures in History - Stopping Evil Across Time (February 21, 2012) *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century - On the Case (February 21, 2012) *The Best of Archie's Weird Mysteries (February 21, 2012) *Care Bears - Cuddles In Care-A-Lot (September 10, 2013) *Care Bears - Wonderland Wishes! (September 10, 2013) *Care Bears -Beary Special Buddies (September 10, 2013) *Bonjour Madeline! The Original Specials (September 10, 2013) *The New Adventures of Madeline - Adventures in Paris (September 10, 2013) *Madeline's Merry Musical Melodies (September 10, 2013) *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? - ACME's Most Wanted (February 17, 2015) '''Retro TV Toons Complete Series sets *Horseland - The Complete Series (October 19, 2010, 4-discs) *The Littles - The Complete Series (July 19, 2011, 3-discs) *The Get Along Gang - The Complete Series, 2-discs) *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? - The Complete Series (February 21, 2012, 4-discs) *Gadget Boy's Adventures In History: The Complete Series (February 21, 2012, 3-discs) *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century - The Complete Series (February 21, 2012, 3-discs) *Archie's Weird Mysteries - The Complete Series (February 21, 2012, 4-discs) *Street Sharks - The Complete Series (February 19, 2013, 4-discs) *Liberty's Kids - The Complete Series (July 16, 2013, 4-discs) *Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters - The Complete Series (October 1, 2013, 4-discs) *Maxie's World - The Complete Series (October 6, 2015, 2-discs) *Starcom: The US Space Force - The Complete Series (February 17, 2015, single disc) Retro TV Toons *Wish Kid - The Complete Series (February 17, 2015, single disc) Retro TV Toons *Action Man - The Complete Series (February 17, 2015, 2-discs) Retro TV Toons *Madeline - The Complete Series (August 4, 2015, 6-disc set) Based on Books *Care Bears - The Complete Series (October 6, 2016, 2-discs) *Bump In the Night - The Complete Series (February 16, 2016, 2-discs) *Heathcliff - The Complete Series (August 2, 2016, 9-discs) Must See Television *Dennis the Menace - The Complete Series (September 6, 2016, 9-discs) Must See Television *Liberty's Kids - The Complete Series Education Edition (February 14, 2017, 3-discs and Bonus Study Guides and Activities) *Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors - The Complete Series (March 14, 2017, 6-discs and Digital Download code) *COPS - The Complete Series (March 14, 2017, 5-discs and Digital Download code) *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? - The Complete Series (June 6, 2017, 4-discs) *Archie's Weird Mysteries - The Complete Series (June 6, 2017, 3-discs and Digital Download code) *Street Sharks - The Complete Series (January 16, 2018, 3 discs and Digital Download code) *Horseland - The Complete Series (January 16, 2018, 3 discs and Digital Download code) *Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century - The Complete Series (April 3, 2018, 2-discs and Digital Download code) *Care Bears: Care For YOU! Collection (August 7, 2018, single disc) Volume Sets * COPS - Volume 1 (February 15, 2011, 3-discs) * Sabrina, The Animated Series - Volume 1 (February 15, 2011, 3-discs) * COPS - Volume 2 (September 13, 2011, 3-discs) * Heathcliff: Season 1, Volume 1 (February 21, 2012, 3-discs) * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors - Volume 1 (February 21, 2012, 3-discs) * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors - Volume 2 (February 19, 2013, 3-discs) * Beverly Hills Teens - Volume 1 (February 19, 2013, 3-discs) * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad - Volume 1 (February 19, 2013, 3-discs) * The Wacky World of Tex Avery - Volume 1 (February 19, 2013, 4-discs) * Beverly Hills Teens - Volume 2 (October 1, 2013, 3-discs) * Heathcliff: Season 1, Volume 2 (October 1, 2013, 3-discs) * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad - Volume 2 (October 1, 2013, 3-discs) * Dennis The Menace - Volume One (March 11, 2014, 3-discs) * Dennis The Menace: Lights! Camera! Menace! (August 5, 2014, 3-discs) 3-Pack Multipacks * Girls Animation Bundle (January 10, 2012, includes Horseland and Sabrina, The Animated Series) * 80s Animation Bundle (January 10, 2012, includes COPS, Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors and Pole Position) * Animal Animation Bundle (January 10, 2012, includes The Littles, Heathcliff and The Get Along Gang) * Madeline Three Program FUNdle! (May 14, 2014, includes the 3 Madeline single-DVDs) * Care Bears Three Program FUNdle! (October 21, 2014, includes the 3 Care Bears single-DVDs) Compilations *Halloween Cartoon Collection (September 4, 2012, includes episodes from The Littles, Mummies Alive!, Sabrina, The Animated Series, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?, Archie's Weird Mysteries and Bump in the Night) *Christmas Cartoon Collection (September 4, 2012, includes episodes from Sabrina, The Animated Series, Gadget Boy's Adventures in History, Heathcliff, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century, Archie's Weird Mysteries and Bump in the Night) *TV Toons To Go - 100 Cartoon Collection (October 16, 2012, 10-disc set, includes episodes from Horseland, The Littles, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?, Heathcliff, Archie's Weird Mysteries and COPS) *TV Guide Spotlight - Totally '80s Toons (March 18, 2014, 2-disc set, includes episodes from Heathcliff, The Littles, Dennis the Menace, Care Bears and The Get Along Gang) *TV Guide Spotlight - Super Action Animation (March 18, 2014, 2-disc set, includes episodes from Liberty's Kids, COPS, Street Sharks, Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century, Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors and Pole Position) Category:Distributors